


An Apple A Day

by Floppycat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Crime, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Guns a blazing, My First AO3 Post, Past Rape/Non-con, Period-Typical Racism, Poor Frisk, Sans Being An Asshole, Segregation, Slow Burn, Some touchy subjects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floppycat/pseuds/Floppycat
Summary: " Surface City! The utopia of prosperity, your last hope."Frisk read the line out loud from the daily paper. Sipping her cup of joe she sighed.Losing her job, again, but not because of her origin this time. However... this lost was permanent, this was the dead end, never to use her true potential."Guess I'm moving."





	1. To see Red

**Author's Note:**

> Freedom is a package deal, with it comes responsibilities and consequences.

 

> **Death**. This has occurred since the stock market crashed. But that's what you'd expect a lot in this age of depression. The more bodies that drop than when the paper gets delivered, more jobs are open for replacement. It's a harsh statement to think, but we all know it.
> 
> And I know that I have gotten accustomed to the sight of death, I've seen it all my life, and at my job. But letting a man die by your hands- it can really scar you for life. So, is a person a hero if they kill? I really didn't believe that, but it seems others did.
> 
> But I thought a hero saves lives, not kill. They must have not gotten accustomed to death, probably, because if they did, you'd want to prevent it...

* * *

 

Gasping away from the sea of darkness, eyes darted around at an alarming rate, 'I had to scrunch my face in pure disgust. The murky room reeked of must, cigarettes, and dank. But what made it worse was the dust that tickled my nose. I seemed to have been placed on my side, on this cold, concrete, floor.

"Tch."

The rope around my wrist and ankles ate its way through my flesh with its rough surface. Fully opening my eyes from the pinching sensation of the rope, the only light source which was a bulb hanging from the ceiling, assisted my sight. Sitting up from this uncomfortable position, my eyes began to adjust to the darkness. Cob webs hung from the corners of the ceiling, and dust slept on the floor. 'I wanted to gag from how unmanageable this room was. It appeared like it hasn't been attended to in years, these monsters weren't considerate not one bit, they never even cleaned the floor or room, before, they threw me in here. I sigh.  ** _Now my hair and clothes are covered in dirt and dust..._**

She sniffs at her coat. Her face becomes sour. **_I'll need a bath when I'm released._** Wiping her cheek with her shoulder she squinted her eyes at the door.  ** _I can't hear anything. Is there even anyone out there?_** Looking down at her wrist she held her knuckles with both of her hands.  ** _Well, in the meantime, I could loosen this rope. My hands are getting truly numb, and my wrist feel suffocated._** Brows furrowed, Frisk chews on her bottom lip, **_How did this work again?_** Pulling her hands towards her chest her eyes narrowed. **_The knots a good one..._**  'My eyes landed on that dusty old light again.  ** _I still won't be able see that well, and I truly should not strain my eyes._**

 

(Clack Clack)

 

My body became stiff when multiple footsteps approached the room.

It stopped.

(Click)

**_Okay Frisk, maybe this was a bad idea, a very bad idea. And that smell!_** My nose had already gone numb from the odor.  ** _What makes this so sure that they'll go easy on me?_**

The door was opened and the light blinded my eyes. 'I needed to quickly duck my head and closed them. ** _Why is the light so bright?!_** A hiss escaped from my mouth, as my eyes began to pound. There was a low chuckle coming from the direction of the door.

 

"lookie here, doll face has arisen."

 

This voice was the type that would make all my friends swoon if they heard it. But if any of them were in my position, they wouldn't be squealing in delight.

Metal scrapping the grainy concrete scratched my ears. ** _There was a chair in here? I can't exactly open my eyes. But, maybe I can..._** Squinting my eyes, I turned towards the male voices direction.

 

My heart had dropped to my stomach.

 

Staring wearily at the well-dressed skeleton monster, cold sweat glides down my heated neck. Thick saliva clogs my throat, in which only a loud gulp surfaced in the damp musk room.  ** _Mama used to tell me that monsters come in many shapes and sizes- she will always be correct._** Frisk quickly averted her eyes when the skeleton glanced at her. ** _I stared for too long..._**

 

"cat got your tongue doll?" He chuckled.

 

**_He doesn't seem truly intimidating, and seems slightly decent... But just looking at him sends chills down my spine._ **

 

" 'cause you're mighty quiet."

 

Swallowing whatever she had, Frisk gandered up slowly at him, soon enough, her and him were looking eye to eye socket.  ** _He's got swell taste I suppose, but his skeletal structure was different than a human. His mandible was fused with his skull, and his jawline was smoother than ones too._**

**_No maxilla, interesting..._** She stared at his features now with fascination, and her eyes searched in every corner with curiosity. It was her first time seeing a skeleton monster like this... but, lately, she hasn't seen a monster at all, till she got,  _here_. He had a permanent cocky grin plastered on his face, and it... moved?  ** _How is his mouth moving? Is that a frown? How can a skeleton make expressions without it's facial muscles?_**

The skeletons shifting caused her to step out of her observation. Lowering her head, she bit her bottom lip. "Sorry..." It was a quiet whisper, but she meant it.

 

"had enough of the show?" He crossed his legs and rested his jaw on his hand.

 

I took that as a clue that he probably didn't hear me. It's better that way, I shouldn't be the one apologizing. Narrowing my eyes, I remembered my situation. ** _I was kidnapped, for no reason..._**

 

" 'cause you got something mighty fine, for you to be in this city. you follow?" His grin widened, and his eye lights seemed to be able to read her mind.

 

My breath hitched with fear. He had this uncanny stare that sent a shiver down my spine. Heart racing, my head was telling me to run. ** _No, I've gotta be calm, this is crucial Frisk... I need to show this skeleton I'm not afraid of him... He didn't even introduce himself._**

**_I should smile. It will tell him I'm no threat. And, it would be a better move than showing weakness._** I adjust my body to get comfortable, my legs were becoming numb. "See, mister skeleton, I can't exactly speak yet."

  _ **Wait, no, that came out wrong...**_

Sockets becoming devoid of light, his mocking grin twisted. "Doll, we don't want a pretty face like yours to get blue, do ya?"

 

Gulp.

 

"Well mister skeleton, you haven't introduced yourself to me."

 

His grin twitched.

 

She gave him one of her pro non-threatening smiles. "I'll need to get to know you first, mister.” ** _Then we can get to chatting, probably get these ties off._**

 

"heh." He unlocks his legs. "you should really cut that piece of bull, doll face."

 

**_Pardon?_ **

 

"you really got some smooth static there kitten. did ya really think I'd fall for that?" He sat up in the chair.

 

As his slouching ceased to exist, Frisk really got the chance to see how huge this skeleton was, she was nothing compared to this intimidating monster, a puny five-foot human.

 

"i'm the one asking the questions here doll face. so pipe down your sugar coated hooey." He glares at her face.

 

I stare with disbelief at the skeleton. ** _Sugar coated hooey? I need to fix this misunderstanding_**. "Mister skeleton, you don't understand-."

 

"heh, what, misunderstand?" He gazed at her worried face. "you should know about the no humans allowed down here, and most of us... we don't accept them neither," he smiled, "unless you've got a death wish."

 

**_What?_ **

 

He rubs his chin, "or, you could be a stool-pigeon mole for the coppers."

 

**_No! That's not it!_ **

"I-"

 

"Can't see a doll like yourself doing that though, too weak."

 

"Excuse m-"

 

He chuckles. "but seeing as you're such a dame with sweet words, ya probably here for a nookie." His grin widened. "there have been some desperate humans walking up in here."

 

Mouth lying gaped from what he had just assumed.

He had not once given her the chance to speak, So how it the world did he get to this conclusion?!

Blood boiled under my slightly tanned skin, burning my cheeks to a deep red.  ** _Does he think that I am some rag-a-muffin quiff, just 'cause I came to the city at closing hours?!_**

 

He snickered, "oh, did I get it right? well you're in luck, monsters are mighty good at satisfying needs." His sharp toothy smile was completely visible. "though, it would have taken ya a mighty long time to get a customer."

 

Glowering at the monster, my upper lip twitched, my brows kitted, and nose scrunched. My stomach churned like I had ate too much frijoles refritos. My fist tightened, wanting to slap every ounce of this skeletons face. The rope around my wrist prevent this act, and only made me grit my teeth underneath these lips of mines. ** _They are no better than a bunch of human thugs, if they treat me like this! Why, I would have truly taught you a good lesson for this disgrace!_**

 

His grin distorted at her expression, and his eye lights seemed to travel at her chest and back at her face. "Though, I don't really have any interest in meaty flesh," he jesters to his sleek red collared shirt, "Since I'm literally made of bones."

 

As the skeleton chuckled at his joke, Frisk face was down-cast. Biting her bottom lip with frustration, she knew she had to calm down...

 

"heh, I hear no complaints from ya doll face. no need to be shy," grinning, he leans towards her sitting body. Extending his sharp claw to her chin, and rising her head, he whispered "unless, ya had something in mind."

 

Something seemed to go off in this head of mines, because I knew I was a... calm... and patient... girl. Maybe couldn't even hurt a fly. And never in my life, have I ever, ever, said something so- "Fuck off." I glare intensely with fierce vexation, into this monster’s eye lights. My eyes were narrow, rigid, and cold. Nostrils flared and lips quivering. The words just slipped from my mouth like butter, that was left out all night. It felt so foreign to me, yet so true. A certain heavy feeling pulsated in my chest, and I was proud. The monsters grin was stagnated.

 

Staring at Frisk, he was strangely calm, "What did you say?"

 

**_He wants me to say it again?! Fine! He deserves another smack to reality!_** My lips were about to part, yet hesitation surfaced in the thoughts of my head.  ** _Wait, what am I thinking?_** My face fell slightly, and turned stiff, anger seemed slide through the cracks of my chest. ** _I can't just disrespect someone because of their misunderstanding..._** I look away from the monster with shame, but he quickly jerked my head to face him. I could see the growing impatience in his eyes.  ** _Hmph._** I glare at the skeleton to show I wasn't willing to speak.  ** _And he called me an easy woman! He mocked my use! And I ain't no blood suck’n vamp!_** The skeleton could see my reluctance to speak, as I glared with defiance into his focused eye lights. His eyes narrowed, and a growl escaped from behind those sharp fangs. I tightened my lips to hide my grin of redemption.  ** _You reap what you sow, creep._**

There was that strange feeling again, yet it felt more, more powerful. My body felt as light as a feather, and there was smacking sound, yet immense pain surged throughout my spine and skull. As gravity overtook my body, the concert floor had once again gave me its bed. Eyes fluttering open, the world around me spun on its axis, carefully lifting my head, I see the monsters outline.

 

Right then left.

 

Everything was spinning, eyes unfocused.

 

Right then left.

 

Head throbbing, heat surging.

 

Right then left.

 

**_Why is he... so... far?_ **

I could taste the salty iron blood as it trickled down my tongue and coughed out my mouth. ** _Blood?_** Eyes squinting, my mind felt scrambled. I didn't want to think, but what happened? Blood was coming out my mouth and head,  ** _why am I on the floor? What just happened?!_**

Frisk slowly lifted her suddenly heavy body, resting on her arms and knees. Heated, short, raspy breaths escaped her mouth, and body trembled with every racing thought.

"Gasp!" Something grasped at my bobbed hair, lifting my head up. My eyes squinted in pain, and I wanted to grab whatever was holding it. I whined as they hoisted my body by my hair. It felt like my scalp would be pulled off any second! I couldn't even stand correctly due to my tied ankles.

"Aah!" The beast tagged my hair, almost causing my body to fall. The smell of smoke blew on my cheek.

His voice was dark with a beastly growl as he slowly spoke "what... did...you... say?"

 

My eyes opened with tears rushing down. His eye lights were completely gone, except, one was alarmingly different.

 

It was bloody red.

 

The glow and the reflection of the light out in the hallway that bounced off his skull, was unnerving. She stared at the threat in front of her with frightened eyes. Her tied hands were close to her chest as a defense mechanism. And the blood from her forehead began to stream onto her eyelid, making her close her right eye. 

**_NO NO NO NO!_** She cried in pain. The hold on her hair pulled even more at her tender head. Hot salty water streamed down her burning cheeks to her lips, blending with her iron blood.

 

His sharp teeth were bare and his smile twisted with spite "listen here ya fuck'n vamp," he grabbed her neck, "when I ask a fucking question, you answer it!"

 

She continued to stare widely at his eye.

 

His hold on her neck tightened, "Now" His face was up against hers, "What. Did. You. Say?"

 

Her fearful gaze at his eye ceased, and was replaced with blank eyes, "I'm sorry."

The monsters grin was no longer twisted nor threatening. That glowing eye wasn't visible, and his red eye lights returned.

"Please!" Grabbing Frisk arm, he dragged her to the entrance, "Ah!" and casted her into the brightly lit hallway, onto the polished cedar wood floor. Her back rested on the rustic painted red wall.

 

"you're free to go doll face."

 

Staring and still shivering but now with shame and anger at the monster’s smug face, I wished I had continued. But I knew my life is worth more than insulting someone that could kill me. I had to hold in my defiance.  ** _But, he's letting me go so easily? After what he did?..._**

 

_"What, you're letting her go?!"_

 

I squeaked from the gruff male voice. The beast turns to the source.

 

" _Not now Dogamy." He snarled._

The monster glanced back at Frisk as her head was down. Huffing, he placed his hands in his pockets. 

 

I eye the beast as he went to the three dog monsters that brought me here. I flinched when they turned towards my direction and growled.  ** _I did nothing to you, yet you take me as some threat?_** I was too astonished to believe that they were the ones mad at me. Was the conflict between monsters and humans stronger here, that they live separately, and are territorial? Yes, segregation was bad already, all here in America. But from where I'm from, at least they give friendly greetings... Is this the result of the depression?...

No, even before the depression, it was bad...

"Sniff" Though my body was paralyzed from the shock, I narrow my eyes at the three monsters. I could understand every word they said, and they showed no effort to hide it. But I paid no mind to it. They didn't need to know I could hear it...

 

The female dog stepped up, _“We should just kill her Sans! She's no use to us if she has no info!_

 

Her eyes widened and body stiffened. Frisk glances at the group.

 

The beast named, Sans, shrugged his shoulders ,  _"sorry pal, ya know dings orders."_ The female dog hesitated to speak, and the two dogs behind her stepped down.

 

**_Dings?_** Furrowing my eyes, I sigh and look at my wrist. A shaky small smile manifested on my lips. ** _So, they weren't going to kill me?_**

Frisk remembers what 'Sans' said about the humans. But what he had done to her has been burned into her  _soul_.  ** _He can't be trusted, will he even let me go this easily? No there must be a reason..._**

 

"you like this place already?"

 

My body jerked at his voice, I glance at the place where he was talking. ** _They left?_**

 

"heh." Sans looks at the tied ropes. "you seem to like those too."

 

Frisk looks at her tied wrist and ankles. Body shaking, her mind couldn't comprehend how this beast, no,  **monster** , could have acted as if nothing happened. However, with reluctance, she showed her bounded wrist and ankles to the grinning skeleton as he was gazing at her every move.

 

"not picking a fight, huh."

 

I huffed.

With a snap of his fingers a sharp femur bone was summoned and the rope around her wrist and ankles snapped.  ** _Hmph, is this supposed to frighten me?_**

 

He narrowed his eyes, "you don't seem surprised."

 

She turned her head away from him with disgust. Her lips trembled.  ** _How can he be so apathetic after what he had done to me?! Does he not have no empathy?!_** The fury in her eyes were about to manifest tears of irritation as her body trembled.

 

"the silent treatment again?"

 

Frisk glared at Sans with eternal anger, but also trying to surpass the action of wanting to slap him. ** _He called me a prostitute, for stars sake! How am I supposed to let him go for placing me as low as that!_** Her tanned cheeks flushed with shame and aggravation, nails dug into her palms as she fisted her hands. Frisk stood swiftly to her feet, head high and staring up at Sans, her fist shook. Body trembling from the intimidation beaming off this monster, Frisk tightened her fist to surpass her fear. He just looked down at her with an arched brow and cheeky grin, which all the more made her hot with fury.

 

Sticking his large hand out his pocket he stares blankly while rocking on his heels. "you've got something to say, doll face?"

 

**_Something to say?_ **

 

**_Something to say?!_ **

 

"Of course, I have something to say!" Frisk snarls with shaken fist. Her hands became pale and face still flushed.

 

"...heh." He stood still.

 

The other monsters were nowhere in sight, so it was a fair battle between him and her.

 

"You tie me up, knock me out, and lock me in a filthy dark room!"

 

He smirked, "seems like we kidnapped ya."

 

"I didn't ask to be! I came here!" She points at her chest, then at him, but making sure not to touch him. "And  **you** , you act like what you just did a few minutes ago to me, was nothing!" She waved her hands dramatically.

 

His grin seemed to widen at her obvious comment.

I know this isn't what a kidnapped person would do to their kidnapper. They wouldn't be arguing to them, like how they would to someone close. ** _Stars I should be dead right now!_** Any sane person wouldn't do anything I was doing. Especially when he intentionally harmed me like a few minutes ago. But I was furious, and I didn't care!

 

But the stress was placing a great toll on her body. Blood was still streaming down her forehead and the back of her head, and her spine was killing her. Sweat dripped, face paled.

My legs became noodles as I took another step towards him, my head down to my knees felt like lead. No, I couldn't lose consciousness now.

The world shook and spun before her eyes, head was pounding and once again she felt light on her feet. Glaring at the skeleton her entire body wobbled like jelly.

**_What?_** I held my head as I swayed from side to side, I look back at where I was sitting. There was a tiny pool of blood. Looking back at the monster, my eyes widened.

 

He was smiling.

 

Frisk fell unconscious and collapsed to the ground.

 

**Darkness**. Darkness engulfed her surroundings, and darkness is where she slept.


	2. Clear The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiarity brings contempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight segregation and racism in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy =)

Gazing out the lonely window I squeeze the blanket covering my bare chest. I was in an unfamiliar room, on a bed other than mines.

**_Why am I naked?_ **

 

Frisk had awoken in a daze with a sore body and unattended. First, a severe pounding head came upon her, as she sat up. Then, the realization that she was somewhat in her birthday suit.

 

Struggling to remember what had happened last night, I heard the door creak open. Panicking, my mind automatically made me flop back under the sheets. I sobbed at the thumping pain in my back and head. **_That damned skeleton! He did this to me_**! Clenching her fist with anguish she felt a small hand on her shoulder. **_Huh?_** Peeking her head from under the blanket, a little pig-tailed caramel skin girl was staring at her.

**_A child? A human child?_ **

 

The girl tilted her head. "Why ya in uncles’ bed?"

 

**_Uncle?_ **

 

"Are you his girlfriend?"

 

"NO" I said blatantly.  ** _No, No, I belong to no one._**

She vowed to never start a relationship again after her last. That innocent and naïve girl was gone in a distant memory, the Frisk now was strong, more realistic, more valuable. No more blinded happy fantasies to take over her precious life. She didn’t understand how her past self never realized her full potential after so much hard work she went through. How was it that she was so smart, yet a fool at heart? Oh stars, it still sickens her till this day. The Frisk now could have been much better if she never met him, maybe still that sweet girl she once was, even if the world around her changed drastically.

A groan escaped from my mouth, with the sudden pounding of my head, my lips quiver with pain.

**_Dang it, why is this happening..._ **

**_All I wanted to do was help..._ **

But at least Frisk still had a few parts of her left from before, even if some are ones she regrets she had. Nevertheless, her father taught her better than to leave the weak to die.  

 

"Lady, are ya ok?"

 

I started from being taken out of my frame of thought. Glancing back at the child, I smile then nod. My eyes lidded and turned to the sheets on the bed.

**_How did I even get back? I fell unconscious back there..._ **

**_Did..._ **

I huffed with disapproval.

**_After what he did!_ **

**_Hah!_ **

**_That creep would have killed me, if I didn't give him what he wanted._ **

 

"Then why you in his bed?

 

I glance back at the girl. "Sigh... I don't know sweetie..."

**_I don't even know why I have no clothes on. And I hope this little girls’ uncle wasn't the cause..._ **

 

"And why do ya have a bandaged head, lady?"

 

Huff... "A very mean, bad, and rude…monster, hurt me very much, that's why." I tried to make the conversation appropriate for a six-year-old.

 

The girl frowned, "Well that's not nice."

 

Nodding with agreement, I fixed my position for my back.

 

The girl patted Frisk head gently "Does it hurt?"

 

**_Oh, my stars, this girl is a precious gem._ **

 

"So, did uncle bring ya here?"

 

"I don't know sweetie, I fell unconscious."

**_This talk feels like it will repeat itself, if there is no loophole._ **

 

"What's that?"

 

I smile at her innocent question, "It's like going to sleep."

 

"But how'd ya get here?"

 

**_That damned skeleton threw me out in the cold to rot. And this girls’ uncle might have found me._ **

"Your uncle may have found me, somewhere."

 

"Oh"

 

Looking around the small but cozy room, I turned to the child who was still staring at me. "Where am I-"

 

(creeaak)

 

The girl turns her head swiftly at the door. "Mama!" She jumps off the bed and runs towards the woman.

 

My eyes widened when I saw the woman's face. Beautiful chocolate skin, brown hazel eyes, and curly short hair, she wore a white gown and a bright pink apron.

 

Tears surfaced in my eyes, “M- “

 

"Judie!" The woman bends down to Judie. "What are you doing in here?"

 

Frisk lips quivered and heart swelled with pain staking regret and sadness. Her eyes were locked onto this woman.

 

"Uncle T wasn't waking up."

 

"Sigh..." The woman looks at me with a sorry smile, then faces her child. I didn’t want to see that from her face. "Why don't you head outside with your brother."

 

"But I wanna stay with uncles’ girlfriend."

 

I chocked on my breath, and the woman frowned.

 

"Judie, go outside."

 

"Aww..." Judie slumps her back in disappointment, then steps outside the room, closing the door behind her.

 

The woman sighed, waltzing up to the bed she sat on the chair. "I have to 'pologize for my little girl and her antics, I had forgotten to tell my kids about a guest."

 

I couldn't take my eyes off this woman as she spoke, this just seemed so surreal.

 

"Is everything alright?"

 

Catching myself with the staring I answered her, "Oh! Um, yes." My hands tug at the blanket. "But, I just wanted to ask... did... uh..."

 

**_This is very uncomfortable..._ **

 

"Did my girl tell you anything weird?"

 

"No, it's just..." A blush covered my face.

 

The woman stares at me for a while. "Oh! oooooh..." The woman laughs, "Heavens no! Just for you to know, I did most of the work, dear."

 

**_Thank the stars._ **

 

"So, this uncle, he found me?"

 

"... No, I did, but my brother was the one who brought you up."

 

"Sigh..."

 

The woman sticks her hand to Frisk, "Carrie Pinbell, but you can call me Carrie, and yours?"

 

Glancing at the hand, Frisk smiles at Carrie. She moved her hand from underneath the covers and shook the offered gesture. "Frisk," she chewed on her gum, "Frisk Guerrero..."

**_Will she mind?_ **

 

Carrie's body stiffened from the surname, but eyes had turned to pity. She placed her hand on the bed, "A lot of you people were run out of this city..."

 

"Sigh..." Averting my gaze from her sympathy, I nod at that fact. Though I've only been here for five months, it was easy to notice that it was the same here.

 

Carrie faces Frisk with stern eyes, "... But, if it's no bother, could I ask why you were so beaten up outside?"

 

My hand slipped under the blankets again, and held my bandaged wrist. Facing away from her I frown, "It's of no importance, Mrs. Carrie. It was just a little hole in the road..."

**_Yeah, getting kidnapped and almost beaten to death is nothing._ **

 

She gives Frisk a small smile,"...Alright, I'll respect that. It's none of my beeswax now. We only just met, and I'm actin' so familiar already, hah, hah!"

 

I grin at how understanding she was. "I really didn't mind, you've given me such care already."

 

Carrie fans her hand at Frisk, "You flatter... Oh! Your clothes!"

 

**_Right, I'm still naked..._ **

 

"They were all covered in blood." She stands from the chair, " I actually have something for you, let me go and check."

 

Running out the room and closing the door behind her, I sigh. It was rare enough that people would help a total stranger, and give up their bed. 'I don't want to be a bother to this family...

**_... Wait, did I make sure to lock the door?_ **

Frisk furrowed her brows.

**_Sigh... No, I did not..._ **

**_I have to get back to the bakery before opening times... Can I do it in my condition?_ **

 

"Here we are, Frisk."

 

Turning towards the door, Carrie had a red dress draped over her arm and a black sweater.

 

Carrie lies the set on the bed, "...Um, it’s an old little thing, but you can have it." She grins down at Frisk, "Thanks to you I can finally get rid of it."

 

I frown at that comment, "Wouldn't your little girl want this when she gets older?"

 

Carrie waves her hand at Frisk, "Heavens no! My girl's too stubborn, if I tried, she'd refuse to take it."

 

"Oh..."

 

Carrie began to look at the dress with a warm smile, "She'd say someone else could have it, someone that needs it." She crossed her arms, "Got doggit, and she was right."

 

I couldn't stop my giddy smile at her story. ** _Their so generous, I definitely want to give them something in return._**

 

Carrie looks at Frisk with concern, "Do you need help putt'n the clothes on? Your back is badly bruised."

 

Frisk blushed, "No, no! It's fine!"

 

"Alright..." Carrie strolls over to the door, "I'll leave ya to your business."

 

As she closed the door, my mind was scrambling. This whole situation was beyond surreal. Mrs. Carrie looked too identical to my mother, that it was unnerving. Different personality, but same face. I felt like a child again when she asked to help me with my clothes, but I'm a grown woman, and that's not my mother...

 

"Sigh" It looks like it may be noon, from looking out the window. Cautiously moving to the edge of the bed, I turn to look at the door. "..." Slipping off the blanket and grabbing the dress, a bra falls from the inside. "..." If I had a mirror, I would be able to see how flushed my face was.  ** _Okay, I have now lost my dignity..._**

Lifting up my bra, I slap my face with shame. Dragging my hand down I grumble. **_Why..._**

* * *

 

Strapping the bra in place and looking at her chest, she tried to assure herself that something worse could have happened. Always thinking up horrible situations that could have happened, seemed to always calm her down if something bad were to involve her. It meant she wasn’t narrow-minded about her life, and it’s what also keeps her going. But one thing she wasn’t proud of, was not fully being able to think of the many possibilities in a current situation.  ** _Well, at least it wasn't some random man who did it._**

I nod at that revelation. It was better that a fellow kin had taken it upon herself to do this.

Cold sweat manifested on her forehead. ** _If Mrs. Carrie hadn't found me..._**

I didn't even want to think of the so many sick options.

Coming off the bed, onto the cold wooden floor, I slip into the dress from over my head, and slide the sweater on through my arms. Pulling at the bottom of the dress to adjust it, I jerk at the sweaters sleeves. ** _The dress fits perfectly, though the sweaters in the tight range, I'm giving it back anyway._**

I look at my bare legs and blush.  ** _A least she left on my briefs..._** "?" I notice my shoes under the bed, but as I bent down, there was a sudden sharp pain in my back. Collapsing to my knees, my hands held onto the bed desperately. Head down, and face twisted with remorse, tiny sobs left my mouth.  ** _Breath in and breath out Frisk, this is nothing, it'll get healed through time._** "Sigh." Grabbing my shoes, then slowly and carefully standing up, I positioned my back to a straight posture. This was bad, and bed rest would make it worse.

 ** _It's only a bruised back, not a broken one._**  I repeated this as I walked out the room feeling slight pain. The apartment was a decent size for a family of four, and considering their race, it was a blessing. There was another room on the right side of this one, a small table in the bottom left corner of the living room with four chairs, and a brown patterned couch against the wall on top of a lime green rug. The kitchenette was separated by a wall next to the couch, where Mrs. Carrie was mopping.

Turning to the closed entrance door, at the right of the couch, children were laughing outside in the hall, which I assumed were playing jump rope. Walking to the door, I set my flats on the ground, next to the other set of shoes.

 

"That dress was meant for ya." Carrie was leaning on the mop stick, grinning at me, as I pull the dress.

 

"It really does." Frowning as I watched Mrs. Carrie open a storage closet to put away the mop, she took out her folded clothes. "Is there any way I could repay your generosity?"

 

Carrie neatly placed them in a paper bag, "Honey please. Don't pressure yourself on such futile." She walks out the kitchenette, setting the bag on the table.

 

"Mrs. Carrie, it's no problem. Just let me do this."

 

"And you should really be in bed, rest'n that head of yours."

 

**_She is right about the head, but my back..._ **

 

"I don't even know how you're up and kick'n, from the way that head was looking."

 

I scratch my arm.

 

"But it seems you're okay, and that's all I need."

 

"Sigh."

**_Fine..._ **

 

Carrie smiles, "Now please sit down, at least put something in your stomach, if you are leaving."

I went over to one of the chairs and sat. Huffing when Mrs. Carrie went into the kitchenette once again, I open up the paper bag to see my folded beige coat. Pulling it out, and unfolding the coat, I noticed that the shoulders and back were dressed with blood.

Frisk heart sunk. No one other than her should this sight. She truly wanted to repay this families kindness for taking care of her. She imagined the sight of Mrs. Carrie, coming across her bloodied unconscious body, the possible fear and maybe worry in her motherly eyes. Frisk stopped her thoughts, she did not want to see a woman so identical to her deceased mother, filled with such worry over her body. It made her think that she was the one dead, and that her mother was the one left to defend herself.

Furrowing my brows, I sigh. Folding it, I place it on the chair next to me. Reaching inside the bag again, I take out my blue sweater dress. Groaning with displeasure, the bottom was covered with dirt and dust. It had little splotches of blood here and there, but overall it went unnoticed. "Sigh." Folding the dress, and putting both it and the coat in the bag, I sit up straight in the chair.  ** _What to do, what to do._**  Massaging me eye lids, I lean my head back with a long sigh.  ** _I did not sign up for any of this._**

The smell of eggs and pancakes embraced my senses. Stomach groaning, it protested by telling me it has digested the food I ate yesterday. "Sigh..." Rolling up my sleeves I gaze up at the bandaged wrist.  ** _These would attract unwanted attention._**

Leaning my head down, I lower the sleeves downwards to the wrist ** _... I guess long sleeves will have to do._**  I thought sarcastically.

To tell the truth I hated the idea of long sleeve shirts, it made me feel so exposed and open. People would think it weird if I told them that, but it was true. Gagging at the thought, Mrs. Carrie had taken the chance to put maple syrup, and the plate of scrambled eggs and four fluffy pancakes in front of her.

 

Carrie smiled, "Eat up now."

 

Grinning up, I thanked her. Reaching for the maple syrup to pour on the pancakes, I could not get the strange feeling of a kid out my head.

 

**_Gosh, I feel like a little girl again._ **

 

* * *

 

Standing at the door with a full stomach, shoes on and paper bag in hand, Mrs. Carrie had given me a hat to cover my head. I offered her and her family a discount at my bakery sometime, it was my way in sneaking in a repayment to them. She didn't suspect a thing.

I had to ask her where we were in order to get back to my place. And what do you know, it was only a couple of miles away.

Walking down the street to catch the bus that Mrs. Carrie had told me, I could see that the neighborhood was somewhat decent. Few cars zooming by, women flapping blankets outside windows, and children running around near apartment staircases. Yet, it felt like today wasn't my lucky day.

The bus wasn't packed at all.

Strolling to the back of the bus, I still received strange looks from the passengers. Was it wrong for me to sit with people of my kin?

… No, it was wrong to them. All because Frisk skin was much lighter than her mothers. It was her skin that caused problems for the one that gave birth to her. She remembered wishing to have been born darker than she is, but her skin color gave her the advantage later on. Able to accomplish things, that she thought would have made her mother’s life a little bit easier. But, it didn’t.

Sitting down with the majority of friends, they and the people would glance at me from the corner of their eyes. Most of the whites scoffed, some seemed neutral, and the majority of my kin were stiff, afraid to even breath.

 

A cocoa powdered man sitting next to me whispered for my ears only. "Wrong seat little lady."

 

I glanced at his face. His aged countenance was covered with worry, I could tell he was trying to hide it.

 

Smiling at the man, I remained calm and whispered at him, "I'm sure I have it correct."

 

It was always fun to see their confused faces at first, then morphing to relax every time I said that.

* * *

 

The ride was longer than I thought. But it was better when you had people to talk to. One lady knew a good place to take certain stains out of clothes. A cute couple had invited me to a family owned restaurant. A young lad had asked if I ever needed any household equipment fixed. And one lady was a school teacher. That older man though, he had told me a story on how he fought in the civil war, but he had to write it, not say it. He looked no older than seventy, not a ninety-eight-year-old man.

Waving at the people I had gotten to know as the bus drove away, I walk down the almost secluded sidewalk. Lunch hour had passed a few hours ago, so the stores were mostly empty. Mr. Afonso the butcher from across my place had asked where I had gone for me to return at this hour. He said that his wife tried checking up on me, but I wasn’t there. Had to give him a good legitimate excuse, I tell you, even if he’s old, he’s got the deduction of a dog snuffing out its ball.

 Walking down an alleyway next to my bakery to a (thank goodness) locked door, I look at where there was a corner that lead behind the building.

"... There's nothing there Frisk..." I whispered to myself.

Placing the bag on the ground and taking out my coat I dig in one of the pockets to get my keys. "!"

**_What?_ **

Rummaging through both pockets, I panicked.

**_No, no, no!_ **

I take out my keys to unlock the door, I grab the bag and slammed it once inside. Sliding down to the floor and digging deep into the pockets for any sign of hope, I stare at the coat with defeated eyes.

**_It's gone._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got a mama's girl.


	3. Coming Up Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life can go against the grain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Smack talk!

"Why wasn't it in there?!" Walking around my small studio room that was above the bakery with anxious movement, I look at the bloodied coat laying on my bed.  ** _If the book was in there with my keys, then it should have been in there..._** Frowning, I place my face in my cupped hands, and groan with exhaustion and regret. Lifting my head with tired eyes, I stroll over to my study in the middle of the room. Pulling out the chair and flopping down, I flinched from the spike of pain shooting from my back to neck. Scooting in my chair, creating a scraping sound on the wooden floor, I lean my head on my hand, and lower my elbow on the table with a huff.

**_So much work down the drain. All my time, patience, and study, all lost._** Grunting, I open up the draw.  ** _At least I kept these here._** Removing a red medium sized box, I close the drawer. Carefully placing it on the table and opening it, I pull out the small gun, bullet and white capsule, from soft cushion. "Sigh... what am I going to do now?" Reaching into the drawer again, I take out my gloves, glasses, and tweezers. Adjusting the glasses on my nose and sliding the gloves on these trusty hands, I clutch the capsule in-between the metal. Stretching over to grab the magnifying glass, I begin this process again.  ** _What is there really to see in this thing anyway?_** I had to acknowledge, I wasn't meant for this type of research. It wasn't what I applied for. And I'd hate to be the cat, too curious for my own good.

 

 

It was already bad enough that I basically stole them.

 

Grumbling, I took the sweater I was still wearing off. My body felt so filthy. "Hmph..." Placing the items back into their original setting, I stand from my chair.  ** _I need a bath to cool off, and get clean..._**

Calmly walking towards my dresser next to the bathroom, I select a new set of clothes. Strolling into my long-lasting sanctuary, I erase the fake stance my body had produced the entire day, and slouched. Glancing into the mirror, my face, surprisingly, did not look tired, yet it felt like I haven't slept in years. And, from what Mrs. Carrie told me, she found me at the dawn of day. Snarling with disgust, I try not to think,  **How long** , I've been out there,  **before** , I was found.

Frisk began running the water in her porcelain bathtub as she sat down on the toilet to remove the bandages on her wrist. Slip by slip, the spots and lines of blood stuck to its binds. Tossing them in the trash, the tub was finally full, undressing from the dress and undergarments, she sighed.  ** _Freedom._**

 

Stepping into the warm water was so therapeutic for my entire sore body, leaning my head on the green tiled wall, I glance out the window. There wasn’t much of a view to see other than the brick wall of Mr. Murphy’s coffee shop, the man has such a thick accent that I need one of his boys to translate, they truly help me on my side.

 

Grabbing my favorite rose shampoo, I halt at my next action, **_Ugh, forgot…_**. Feeling around my bandaged head there was a sort of bump, and from my close inspection, it seemed like it had been stitched.

 

**_Did Mrs. Carrie mention anything about taking me to a hospital?_ **

 

I shrugged it off, it didn't matter to me at all in what happened when I was unconscious in her hands. And, no matter how much I want to clean my head, I’d rather not risk it worsening.  

 

As I soaked, my mind wondered to the cause of my situation.

 

**_I've seen guns before, but ain't no gun fanatic. However, that one was very unique looking, almost like a syringe._ **

 

**_Was the capsule supposed to go into the bullet?_** Scrubbing my arms with my towel, I shook my head.  ** _I didn't want to try that. Seeing how I know nothing of its capabilities, and dangers. Plus, I had no equipment of the sorts for this work. And the police were a no game._**

 

"Sigh..."

 

Stepping out the tub as the water drained, then on the fluffy rug and wrapping a towel round me, my body was as free as a wildflower. Pores open, sucking in any breeze from the small window, and a smile brighter than ever.

**_Well investigation notes wouldn't have helped me anyway..._ **

 

**_But if those people were to find it..._ **

 

I frowned as I grabbed my light baby blue gown.

**_I have a gut feeling that they'd be hunting down whoever, not only stole from them, but also spied on them._ **

The jitters came upon me as I opened the door all fresh and clean.

 

**_You did the right thing, Frisk. I just have to expose them, that's all..._ **

 

Closing the curtains, and heading under the covers, I retire for today.

 

 

* * *

 

It was windy outside and slightly chilly, the best weather for customers to sit down and buy a baked goodie. I had on my usual uniform, a blue dress with a yellow collared shirt underneath. I was wearing the hat Mrs. Carrie gave me to conceal my head.

 

As always, people were coming in. The heat of bakes would warm them up, they would feel a homely atmosphere, and want to buy. I couldn't stop my grin from expanding. It had taken me three months to touch up this place as my home and business. Then, as word spread of a bakery opening around here, people wanted to check it out. The prices were cheap, and the more that's sold, the more I make.

But my mind soon began to drift to the book.

**_I wonder if Mrs. Carrie might know where it is?_ **

**_She was the one who... um..._ **

A blush came upon my face.

 

"M--

 

"Ma'am..."

 

 

"Ma'am!"

 

I jolt at the loud burst.

 

"I've been try'in to get your attention!"

 

I look at the man with no interest. The other customers who were sitting down though, they were breaking their necks for some action. Quite typical of people, wanting to see something different in their miserable lives. A little bit of action, to get their minds off of this despicable place we all call home. And, as long as it's not them that's suffering worse than they are now, they'd gladly watch with amusement. **_Sigh… stop it Frisk._**

The man wasn't in the least bit happy with my services, aaand, I was in the wrong... He appeared to be that type of guy who works in construction, so might as well not make his day even worse. But did he really need to yell?

"I'm sorry sir, this was my mistake for not paying attention." I smile, "What would you like to buy?"

 

He paused for a second, wanting to say something back, but huffed with annoyance. "Two slices of the apple crumb cake..."

 

I grin at my successful win, unlike with that skeleton, "Of course sir, and would you like that to go?"

 

"Yes."

 

Still grinning, a frown was about to cover my face. The cakes were usually at the bottom inside the display cases, pies in the middle and then the cookies and small pastries on the top. **_I knew the cakes had to go first!_** Groaning mentally to myself I suck it up and grab my oven mittens from the hook on the wall. Bending down, the needles and drums aimed at my lower back. Silently crying and cursing that damned skeleton, I took out the sweet apple scented cake, ah, that slight cinnamon aroma with a hint of caramel soothed my senses... _ **Calm down Frisk, this is for the customers only, and don't you dare go eating those batches of cookie again too**_. Composing myself from the temptation to drool, I set the cake on the table counter behind me, cut two slices, and placed them in a small white box.

"Here you are sir. That'll be forty-seven cents."

 

He began grumbling to himself as he went into his pocket and laid the money on the counter, "Sap of a woman trying to rob all us hard working men..."

 

**_Continue smiling Frisk, just three more hours until break. Three more hours of smack from these people._ **

A needle stabbed my back.  ** _That damn creep of a monster, what did I do to deserve this?!_**

Grumbling as I returned the cake, I retreated through the door less frame that lead to the kitchen, blocked off by blue curtains. Lifting my exposed bandaged wrist to my face, I sigh.  ** _At least no one asked questions. I think I got less smack, because of them!_**

 

Shivering from that thought, I walk out to the counter again.  ** _Sigh... Three more hours, and a day off for my back._**

 

* * *

 

**_Two hours reaching three, and no new customers, weird._ **

 

 

The bakery was fairly empty, and only three people were present. Two were a young couple, getting ready to leave. The other was a middle-aged man, reading the paper, while enjoying the coffee from Mr. Murphy, and a small cherry pie from me.

It was a calm atmosphere as always. The smell of baked goods, the fresh breads that were sold out earlier on, was slightly present, and some concha's and small sweets saved from the hands of smiling children. She took pride in making sure her customers feel at peace, a place to relieve stress. Even if they never appreciated it, ha! The depression was hard enough for us all, even she had struggles of keeping this place open. But the walls were a freshly painted blue, and the checkered tiled floors were waxed clean, and mopped after closing. The display cases and everything else was here when she arrived, but she placed a lot of care and love in refurbishing it all. The large open area was so bland before, so she bought tables and chairs from the thrift store. And she did it all with her own hands.

A smile grew on my face, as I remembered my hard work. Before I knew it though, no one was here.

 

**_Well isn't that something._ **

 

Looking at the clock, it was 4:30.

 

**_Huh, just on time for closing._** Fixing my dress, and adjusting my hat, I grab one of the keys from my pocket.

Heading over to the door then locking it, I flip the chalk board sign that said 'OPEN' to face me. I took out a piece of chalk, erased it, and wrote 'CLOSED: will open at 6:30'. Flipping it back, and covering the windows with the curtains, I went on to cleaning the tables, then the counter, and lastly the floor. It was a tedious job, most of my customers don't exactly clean after themselves. With jam stuck and glued, crumbs scattered, napkins tossed, (etc.), it was always the gum, GUM! Gum on the wall, under the chairs, and tables. 'I'd have to ban chewing gum, like the ban on liquor.

Sighing, I lift my back up slowly from the mop. Feeling a tight knot in my shoulders and a needle in my back, I hiss with a pathetic whimper at the end.

**_I could really use the help..._ **

The baking wasn't the hard part. It was errands, the stocking, the restocking, the maintenance, the  _cleaning_ , ugh, the bills, and the budgeting. It was a lot for one person to care for, maybe...  ** _No, I can do it._**

"Sigh..." Going down to the floor to pick up the bucket, I walk into the kitchen and to the doors at the left next to the pantry racks. It lead to the stairs up to my room at the right, and the locked door to the alleyway. Placing the mop to the corner of the wall and bucket on floor, then inserting the key in the door to unlock it, I pause.

 

 

It was open.

 

 

Still standing there with my hand on the key, I gulp. Carefully locking the door and slowly pulling the key out to place in my pocket, I glance up at the stairs. My heart was beating faster than a prized race horse, the sweat on my palms made me wipe my hands on my dress.  ** _Maybe... maybe I didn't lock the door yesterday, when I, when I came in..._**

 

Gulp...

 

**_Oh stars! No one should know I did it..._ **

**_No one saw me take it!_ **

**_Besides, besides it was only, only two weeks ago when I took it! It should be over!  No one saw you take it Frisk, you were alone that night. The guys left the car! No one-_ **

 

 

3... 2... 1...

 

 

_Frisk laid her back on the wall in the dark alley looking at her notes. **This was the street, right? Brewer Creek?**  She thought as she squinted at the sign. Her eyes widened, and body jolted when a car door slammed. Frisk poked around the corner to see two men in suits walking away from a black Cadillac down the abandoned street,  **Someone was in there?**_

 

_"I still can't believe Joe lost that paper for the meeting area!"_

 

_She stiffened at that name, it was the same guy who dropped the paper from behind her bakery._

 

_"Cut it Mike, even if this place is abandoned, we can't make a scene."_

 

_"Fine, but are we really leaving it in there?"_

 

_"We neva know if they have a sab cat, Mike."_

 

_The men walk into the closed down warehouse._

 

_Gulp... **Okay Frisk, whatever is in there is what those two trouble boys were talking about, a weapon to permanently damage a monster...**_   _Her body began to shake._   ** _Stars Frisk, you aren't a detective! You're only a regular person!_**

 

_Breathing out a shaky sigh, she placed the book with her investigation notes in her purse. Looking side to side, she sighed again._

 

_Slowly walking to the car and peeking through the window, she saw a medium sized box underneath the drivers’ chair. Investigating through each window to see anything else, Frisk wanted to cry with joy. **The doors unlock!**_

 

_Acting fast, she quickly grabbed the box, and placed it in her purse. Closing the door, and turning around to see that the coast was clear, Frisk fled from the scene. Catching her breath in the alley way, she stood and giggled triumphantly. **I did it!** she could save the monsters by taking this away,  **If they don't have the prototype, then their attempts will be useless!**_

 

 

1... 2... 3...

 

 

**_Did someone see me there?_** She didn't remember seeing anyone there.  ** _Was someone watching the car from the warehouse? Did the men see me running from the it? No, I would have been dead..._** Gulping, I walk up the stairs, one slow step at a time. I should have grabbed myself a weapon for defense, but it wasn't in my  _soul_  to kill intentionally. Even if I lost the privilege to save, it didn't mean I could take.

 

Standing in front of the door, it felt like time had stopped. I was walking to my death at this very moment. It was funny, no matter how much I've seen it, I didn't want to experience it. The irony...

Opening the door without a care, Frisk was met with her bed next to the window at her far right, night stand at the head of the bed, dresser close to the bathroom on her left, and couch by closet door in the left upper corner. Oh, and a smoking skeleton sitting at her study, reading  **her**  book.  ** _Oh Stars no, no, why is he here?!_**

"..." My body stood at the doorway frozen, I stare with wide eyes at the beast who had total intentions of killing me. And if it wasn't for an order from his boss, and me giving him what he wanted, I would've been dead. That same beast named Sans, was holding, no, reading, the very information I had intended to explain to some important monster. Not some dangerous, psychopathic, creep.  ** _Oh stars, why him?_**

He glanced up from the book, not even the slightest bit surprised at my presence. I gulp as that permanent grin of his widened, revealing his sharp teeth. My eyes stuck to his golden tooth.  ** _Don't know how I didn't notice that before..._**

 

Taking the cigar from his teeth, to between his sharp claws, he set the book down, "took ya long kitten."

 

I suck in my last breath, cursing myself for being so fearful.

 

"ya saw my little note at your door?" He sat back in the chair.

 

"Note?" I whispered as I could finally breath. ** _The lock..._** I narrow my eyes at the skeleton. "What are you doing here?" My fist was slightly shaking.  ** _That was too straight forward!_**

 

"oh," he waved the cigar in the air casually, causing some ash to fall, "just returning a little dolls diary." He chuckled at the last part.

 

My body tensed at that word, I didn't want to hear that, from  **him.**

 

"seems very keen to ya too." He took one final puff of the cigar, blowing out the blood red smoke. Crushing it on an ashtray I had no possession of, he slowly turned his head up at me, and just stares.

 

**_What does he want?! Does he regret not killing me? No, he can't, his boss said-_ **

**_We're not at that place... There's no one around, no witnesses..._ **

**_Stars, I'm about to be murdered in my own home._ **

 

She didn't know if he saw her fear, because his grin twisted to a sick sense of joy, and he laughed. Not a chuckle, but a laugh of pure...

 

Mirth.

 

**_He finds this funny?!_** How could someone find enjoyment at anyone else’s misery? This always boggled my head.

 

He chuckles, "you're quite the show doll." He grins at me. "first ya go cast'in kittens to my face, now you're as quiet as a mouse. heh."

 

My lip curled, and body stood its ground boldly. "Anyone sane enough wouldn't want to speak to someone who was about to kill them."

**_I'm surprised I'm able to hold a normal conversation with this monster._ **

 

"...heh, you've got some guts then" His grin seemed to falter. "heh."

 

Taking a careful step back, I narrowed my eyes at him, "So, are you here to get rid of me?" My breath was wavering with uncertainty for the improbability, yet my _soul_ was firm.  ** _Woah, woah, Frisk! What's going on with my mouth lately?! You don't say that to him!_**

 

"wow doll face, never knew humans could be so, bold, 'bout their death."

 

It was slight, but I noticed a red transparent droplet stream down his forehead. Sweat maybe, skeletons could sweat?  ** _Is he, is he uncomfortable? What in the world is happening?! Someone who could kill me in an instant is uncomfortable at me for mentioning him wanting to kill me?_**

**_That makes no sense._** My brow furrowed. I decided to test the waters.

 

"'sides, i said i'm just returning this." he held up the now closed book. "nothing major, heh..."

 

I narrowed my eyes. "Nothing major?"

**_Like killing me._ **

 

"I bein' on the level with ya, doll."

 

"..." I glanced at my book, then his face. "So, you read everything?"

 

His entertained grin widening, proving that he indeed did. "my bro would love to meet a fellow puzzle enthusiast."

 

Breathing out with lax, my body felt no longer tense. We were having a smooth conversation, and he hasn't brought up anything dealing the book.  ** _Good, he's mentioning family. Family means trust._**

**_Wait, this guy has a brother? Oh stars, don't tell me he's like him._** Shivering slightly, I bit my gum.  ** _I don't need any more foul, smack talking, creeps near me anymore._**

 

Eye lights avoiding her watchful stare, his claws tapped on the desk, "we never really did have the chance to introduce ourselves back there."

 

**_What_** My mind went blank for a second, attempting to figure out what he said.  ** _What type of baloney is he spouting?_** My mouth laid slightly jarred from my incompetence to speak, and eyes squinting with confusion. My feet were stiff and heavy, the soles burned and rocks dug into the heels.  ** _I need to sit down..._** Shifting my feet, I curled my toes in my black flats.

 

"heh."

 

Jolting my head up to him, the monster was glancing back at me.

He perched up lazily from the chair, causing my legs to move back instinctively. With slow, short strides, this monster began to approach me. Eyes glued on each movement, chest expanding and lowering with a fast pace, my fist were shaking uncontrollably. My eyes now glared, body stood on its ground for defense, ready to bolt from any sudden act of violence.

 

Forward then back.

 

Forward then back.

 

"what's the rush doll, heh, acting like you've seen a ghost."

 

Eyes still glaring at his face, I mentally thanked myself. I had made a safe distance between us. "What do you want?" Quickly wondering down to his hands, as they were in his pockets, I continue my scrutinizing glare with high defense.

 

"don't ya know how to greet a new pal?"

 

Still glaring at his face not even batting an eye at his offered clawed ass hand, I wanted to truly slap this psychopathic, screwy, disgusting, freak. "What reason would I want be friends with a high hat like  **you**?" I almost snarled as my fist shook.

 

"heh." As he was placing his hand back into his pocket she flinched, and he caught that. "why, ya ask?" Looking into my eyes, his grin widened. " ‘cause I took it out my time to return your book. which seems mighty important to ya."

 

**_Hmph..._** "And that makes us friends? Didn't know friends kidnapped each other, or slammed them into walls, causing them to bleed, and then leaving them out in the cold streets to die or someone to find them, on their first meeting."

 

Grinning slightly as his permanent smile had slipped, I frowned when it had returned in a mid-second.

 

" i ain't apologizing for none of that, doll face."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"case ya wondering, all that was your fault anyways." He shrugged.

 

**_Whaaaaaaaaat?_ **

 

"if ya never had came into monster territory, ya never would've gotten disciplined."

 

"Discipline?! That's what you call discipline?! Why I never!" Before I knew it, I was yelling at a monster who has probably killed before.  ** _Oh stars, I hope not..._**

 

"heh, can't take a little beating? ya humans were always weak.

 

Glaring, the entirety of my being burned, "You really are a  **monster** -" Quickly shutting my mouth with my hands, I stare with shock at that empty, hollow, stare.  ** _Oh stars, I didn't mean to say that out loud._**

"I'm so- Gasp!" My legs went limp, about to collapse, but I held my ground. The skeleton broke the safe distance between us. My back was against the wall, and he was now standing in front of me. My head was just above his pelvis, and I don't even know how he got into this place. And, though my mouth and nose were covered, there was a scent of cologne and a light fain smell of,  ** _Oh stars_**...

 

Blood and dust.

 

I stare now into his eye sockets than his broad shoulders,  ** _Stars, he's killed before._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so tardy, editing, what can I say.
> 
> Oh, Oh! I shall now take request in drawing any scene from my story! But beware, I shall not take anything beyond my liking's. But here's a drawing of Frisk.
> 
> https://floppycatdoodler.deviantart.com/art/Frisk-729223988
> 
> And if Staringback sensei is reading this, Hi!


	4. Golly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

I really feel bad that it has been so long since my last update.

And I have chapter four done, and I am working on chapter five, but my computer's hard drive has went kaput! I do all my writing on my trusty phone, however, all my editing and posting happens on the computer.

So, once I get my computer running, the chapters will start humming.

But right now, ciao little chicky-doos. Until next time.

Ps: It ain't ova


End file.
